A stepping motor or the like which is used in a digital camera, a digital video camera, an FDD, an ODD and the like includes a motor main body which is provided with a rotor provided with a permanent magnet on an outer peripheral face of a rotation shaft and a stator disposed on an outer peripheral side of the rotor, and an urging member which urges the rotor to one side in a motor axial line direction (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-20346).
In the motor described in the Patent Literature, in order to fix the urging member to the motor main body, as shown in FIG. 13, an opening part 10c is formed in a tube-like body part 10 of a motor main body and an urging member 9 is formed with an engaging plate part 94 extended along an outer peripheral face 10a of the tube-like body part 10 toward one side “L1” in a motor axial line “L” direction. A tip end part 940 of the engaging plate part 94 is bent to an inner side and the tip end part 940 is engaged with the opening part 10c in the motor axial line “L” direction.
However, in the structure shown in FIG. 13, when an impact toward the other side “L2” in the motor axial line “L” direction is applied to the rotor, the engaging plate part 94 is pulled to the other side “L2” in the motor axial line “L” direction and, as a result, the tip end part 940 of the engaging plate part 94 may be deformed so as to be opened as shown by the arrow “F1” and the engaging plate part 94 is disengaged from the opening part 10c. Therefore, in the structure shown in FIG. 13, the impact resistance performance of the motor is not satisfactory.